


Jealousy

by chrisanddarrenstuff



Category: Glee
Genre: AU! Klaine, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chrisanddarrenstuff/pseuds/chrisanddarrenstuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little jealousy one-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Hannah](http://coffee-cats-and-colfer.tumblr.com) as the winner of [THIS CONTEST](http://chrisanddarrenstuff.tumblr.com/post/146307771464/chrisanddarrenstuff-today-may-21-2016-is-the)...based on her chosen prompt:
> 
> "....something along the lines of Kurt and Blaine go on a date or something out and about and something causes Blaine to get overprotective. Kurt hates it at first but then as the day goes on finds it to be something he enjoys and starts purposely puts themselves in positions where Blaine would become protective of him and Kurt has a field day watching Blaine get all flustered."
> 
> Rebloggable on Tumblr, including artwork: [HERE](http://cc-graphics.tumblr.com/post/146622492602/based-on-this-prompt-something-along-the)
> 
> Thank you Abby for being my beta. :)

The date starts out as any normal date.  They kiss.  They give heart-eyes to one another.  They hold hands.  But as they enter the theater, things take a major turn that neither one could have anticipated.  It wasn’t too bad at first.  Blaine is used to people staring at Kurt.  After all, he is perfection wrapped up in human form.  But when staring and actual communicating get mixed together, the green-eyed monster in Blaine starts to make itself known.  Blaine noticed the tall, dark-haired man eyeing Kurt as soon as they go to the ticket booth.  He also notices the man as they make their way inside the lobby.  When he notices the man again, once they make it to their seats, Blaine is physically shaking.  Because he is holding Kurt’s hand, Kurt notices.

“Blaine? Are you okay?  Are you cold?” Kurt asks sincerely.  Blaine had been so focused on giving Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome a death glare that he didn’t realize the death grip he has on Kurt’s hand. 

Shaking his head, Blaine apologizes immediately.  “There’s this guy over there that was apparently never taught nice manners.  He hasn’t stopped staring at you since we walked through the first door.”  Blaine nods his head in the guy’s direction and Kurt follows his gaze.  Sure enough, Kurt finds himself staring directly at a man whose focus is directly on him.  When the man wiggles his eyebrows, Kurt rolls his eyes and turns back to Blaine.  Placing his hands on his boyfriend’s olive-toned cheeks, he brings Blaine’s attention back to him.

“Hey,” Kurt speaks softly.  “Remember who I’m here with.  You.  Only you.  It will always be you.  There’s no reason for you to be jealous.  I love you and I always will.”  To make his point, Kurt leans in and tenderly touches his lips to Blaine’s.  Pulling back, Kurt notices a hint of tears in Blaine’s eyes.  At the questioning look on Kurt’s face, Blaine just smiles and shakes his head, turning back to focus on the stage.  Kurt knows Blaine will always have a hint of fear that he’ll be cheated on.  It’s been the number one issue between them both since high school.  Cheating on one another, if you want to call it that, can certainly cause trust to be a challenge in a relationship.  Kurt has found that letting Blaine work the problem out on his own has always been the best.  However, this time he feels a little differently.  Seeing the passion and jealousy in Blaine’s eyes only reignites the passion and love he has for Blaine.  Kurt knows it’s a special night for both of them and he will not let this deter him.  He needs to keep his emotions in check if the night stands any kind of chance of becoming one to remember.  

Kurt lets out a soft sigh, but Blaine hears it.   “Blaine, you need to lighten up a little.  Nothing is going to happen.  You know it.  I know it.  Now let’s just enjoy the show.”

Although the show was great for theater standards, neither Kurt nor Blaine paid much attention.  Blaine was still focused on the dark-haired man who kept smirking at them throughout the performance while Kurt was focused on Blaine.  The more Kurt watched Blaine the more lustful Kurt became.  _Am I really getting hard over Blaine’s jealousy?_ He thinks. 

Kurt grabs Blaine’s hand and practically runs out of the theater and to the bathroom. When he notices an empty stall, he pulls them both into it, slams the door, and presses Blaine up against it.  Before Blaine has time to ask what’s going on, Kurt has attached their lips.  Blaine’s a smart guy and catches on pretty quickly.  Hands become restless.  Moans become louder.  When they realize they are about to ruin their clothing, they reluctantly slow down and let go of each other.  Blaine just stares at Kurt, barely able to breathe. 

“What was-“ Blaine starts to ask, but Kurt just shakes his head, grabs his hand and is opening the door before he can finish his question.  

“Let’s go grab some dinner,” is all Kurt manages to say.  Blaine can tell he’s just as frustrated as he is.  _I mean seriously,_ he thinks, but doesn’t question it any further.  Blaine nods his head and let’s Kurt lead him to the nearest restaurant. 

Once they are seated, it’s Kurt’s turn to notice the waiter who is giving him heart-eyes. When he glances across the table to see if Blaine has noticed, the death glare on his face and the white knuckles gripping the table assures him he has.  _Well this is going to be fun,_ he thinks.  Blaine whips his head around to Kurt when he sees him raise his hand calling the waiter over to the table.  Blaine kicks Kurt’s feet and roughly whispers, “What the hell are you doing?  Are you trying to piss me off?” Kurt’s sweet and innocent gaze only adds fuel to the fire. 

“Can I help you?” the waiter asks once arriving at the table.  Up close, Blaine realizes the guy is even hotter up close.  _How is that even possible,_ he asks himself.  _Could this get any worse?_ When he hears Kurt calling his name over and over again, he realizes he’s spent more time worrying about the conversation Kurt is going to have with this guy as opposed to actually _listening_ to the conversation.  Shaking his head he responds, “I’m sorry what was that?  I missed the question.” 

Kurt just gives him a questioning look, silently asking ’are you ok’.  “The waiter was graciously telling us about their wine specials.  I was telling him that we just left the theater and were hoping to have something to wind us down for the night, if you know what I mean. “ Kurt offered as an explanation.  _Did Kurt just wink at me?_ Blaine thinks to himself.  “So, did you hear anything that you might like to try?” Kurt asked. 

Blaine’s mind is trying to wrap around what game Kurt is trying to play.  This is certainly not like him.  Glancing up to the waiter Blaine notices the man’s gaze is still focused on Kurt.    “I’m sorry, wine did you say?” Blaine finally responds.  Kurt just giggles.  _Giggles._ Then he looks adoringly up at the waiter.  “My boyfriend is so cute, don’t you think?”  Blaine is so taken aback.  _What the hell does he think he’s doing?  Is he trying to make me jealous?_ Blaine asks himself.  Knowing he needs to step away before he says or does something he’s going to regret, Blaine hurriedly stands up, throws the napkin on the table, and excuses himself. 

Blaine finds himself outside the restaurant.  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.  Listening to the city sounds, the car horns, people’s laughter….he allows it to overcome him, filling up the space previously occupied by confusion and jealousy.  Losing all sense of time, he’s shaken out of his thoughts when a familiar hand softly slips into his.  Blaine can’t bring himself to look at Kurt just yet.  He knows something is off but can’t help shake the feeling that it might not be as bad as he thinks.  Without saying a word, they take off down the street.  Neither one speaks to the other but the tension is building.  Growing. 

For the next couple of hours, they find themselves in and out of clubs, diners, random shops….anywhere and everywhere.  Kurt lets himself be flirted with, knowing just how jealous it’s making Blaine.  Blaine knows Kurt is doing it on purpose, but can’t understand why.  So, he lets it happen.  The flirtier they are, the more possessive Blaine gets.  Kurt loves this side of Blaine.  The carefree and let-go side.  He knows he’s playing this game, but hopes the outcome will be justification enough.  They never display this much affection in public, but with the amount of alcohol Blaine has let himself consume, he’s at the “ _I-don’t-give-a-fuck-stage”._ When Kurt realizes he’s pushed Blaine to his limit, he pulls Blaine out a back door, into a side street, and forces him into a car waiting nearby.  Later, Blaine might question how the car just happened to be waiting right at that back door at the exact time they came out, but not now.  His jealousy, headache, and raging hard on is preventing him from thinking about anything else.  

An hour later, the car pulls up to the front of the hotel.  Kurt gently shakes Blaine, who had fallen asleep on Kurt’s lap roughly five minutes after they got in the car.  Opening his eyes, Blaine takes in their surroundings the best he can.  The jealousy and hard on might be gone, but the headache is still alive and well.  Coupled with a sleep-induced fog, Blaine can safely say he’s more confused than ever.

“This certainly isn’t the apartment.”  Kurt just laughs.

“And who said you weren’t the smart one in the relationship.”  Blaine looks over at Kurt and offers a gentle smile.  Kurt reaches for his hand.  “Come on.  There’s something I want to show you.”

As Kurt leads Blaine inside, they bypass the reception desk and head for a staircase in the middle of the lobby.  While it wasn’t the same staircase he and Kurt had met on many many years ago, it definitely holds a resemblance to it.  There is a familiarity to it.  Kurt places Blaine at the bottom of the steps, while taking his place on the stairs themselves. 

“Kurt, what are we doing here?” Blaine finally asks.

With a gentle smile, Kurt bites his lip and begins to explain.  “This place was built about a year ago.  Do you remember when my dad wanted to take in some other activities when he visited me recently?  Well while I was doing some research on nearby travel destinations this one popped up.  There’s honestly nothing to do around here, but when I saw this staircase in one of the pictures, I’m sure you can imagine what I thought.  It’s probably the same thing you are thinking right now. “ Kurt paused, letting Blaine take in what he’s offered.

Blaine shakes his head and confirms what Kurt already knows.  “Yes, it does look very familiar.” He offers with a shy laugh.

Kurt beams back at him, hoping he’s catching on.  “Did you know that the architect of this fine establishment hails from Westerville, Ohio?” Kurt asks, eyebrows raised waiting for Blaine to answer.

Blaine bites his lip, adrenaline pumping through his veins. “No- No I didn’t know that.”

Kurt nods his head.  “Yes he does.  And did you know that the architect of this establishment has something in common with the staircase we stood on when we met?”

Blaine just shakes his head, afraid he’ll break down in tears if he opens his mouth. 

Kurt nods his head again.  “Well, I happen to be standing on the staircase designed by the same man who designed our staircase as well.  Obviously, our staircase is no longer there, so I figured this was the next best thing.”  Reaching down to take Blaine’s hand in his, Kurt knows the moment realization sets in for Blaine.  His honey-glazed eyes become round and full of tears.  Kurt stumbles on before he can stop himself.

“Tonight, you probably noticed that I was acting a bit unusual.  I know how jealous you get of other guys.  As the night went on, your passion and jealousy just did something to me Blaine.  I can’t explain it.  But it did confirm something for me.  No matter who looks at me, it’s always going to be you that I’m looking at.  No one else.  I know there’s not really ever going to be a way to get guys to stop looking completely, but I do think I know of a way to stop some of it.”

Blaine raised his eyebrows, urging Kurt to go on.  “And what’s that Kurt?” Blaine whispered.

With a beaming smile on his face, Kurt pulls his left hand out of his pocket and holds it out to Blaine.  Glancing down at the hand in front of him, a silver band with three shiny diamonds shines back at him.  Kurt notices the smile starting to creep up on Blaine’s face, when suddenly a frown appears.

“Wait, did you get married and not tell me?”  Blaine asks seriously.

Kurt throws his head back and laughs, tackling the man who will soon become his husband….and the only man he’ll ever love.

 


End file.
